soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne-Marie (PKM L
Anne-Marie (フライト Furaito) is the Gym Leader of Lancamire City in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. She's the Ghost-Type Gym Leader in the new Emperios League. History in the Games Anne-Marie was born as the daughter of a wealthy family in Unova. As a child, she was always surrounded by Ghost-Type Pokémon as her father is a now retired Ghost-Type Pokémon Trainer. She was especially attached to a Gengar her father gave to her as a child as her very first Pokémon, should she ever decide to become a Pokémon Trainer. At some point, Anne-Marie began reading novels written by the Ghost-Type member of the Unova Elite Four, Shauntal, especially ones involving witches, which eventually caused her to believe that she's an actual witch. While her mother was more concerned over this trait of hers, her father found it more charming and simply played along with her. When her father is invited to be the Emperios Ghost-Type Gym Leader, he turned it down but gave the position to his daughter. ''Pokémon Light & Darkness'' Anne-Marie is the fourth Gym Leader in the game. Her Gym is designed like a witch's cottage with boiling cauldrons and potion bottles. The player has to get the right colored potions into its matching cauldron in order to open the gate to Anne-Marie. Defeating Anne-Marie will earn the player the Haze Badge. Pokémon Twilight History in the Anime Anne-Marie makes her first appearance in the anime in the episode "A Gym Battle of Witchcraft!", arguing with her mother, Lydia, in front of the Lancamire City Gym after she made a mess in her bedroom with one of her "spells", which is later broken up by her father, Chauncy, claiming she was only doing what a witch does best. Lydia expresses her annoyance stating that he always does this with Anne-Marie's "trait" and starts demanding that he start growing up and tell Anne-Marie to knock it off, to which Chauncy playfully acts like he doesn't know what she's talking about, prompting Lydia to storm off into the Gym in frustration, much to the confusion of the group. In Ash's Gym Battle against her, Anne-Marie uses Lampent, Clairvoyahn and Gengar. Lampent and Chrompalla knock each other out and Woolverik defeats Clairvoyahn by using its own Future Sight. When Anne-Marie releases Gengar, Ash, Woolverik and Pikachu have difficulty seeing Gengar when it uses Black Terrain and the Ghost Pokémon defeats both Woolverik and Pikachu. Anne-Marie and her father help the team look for Adina when he was kidnapped by Team Ashling in "Black Doesn't Mean Bad!" and befriends a wild Gastly. Characteristics Appearance Anne-Marie is one of the younger Gym Leaders, being sixteen years old. She has a pale skin tone and her eye color is midnight blue. Her black hair is tied up into two wavy pigtails that go down to her knees and are held up by two dark purple cerulain, bead-shaped clasps. She has a small breast size, almost flat. She wears a purple witch's cap on her head with a jagged tip that curls up. Her cap has two dark brown buttons and a stitched on smile on the front, making it resemble a smiling face. She wears a purple, long-sleeved witch's dress with black fur on the hems of her sleeves and the bottom end of her dress. Her dress goes down to her knees. She has three white cotton balls on the front of her dress that goes down vertically, a pair of white tights with a black horizontal line pattern and a pair of black flats with two white cotton balls on the fronts on her feet. She's usually seen carrying a broom. In Pokémon Twilight, Anne-Marie is now older than her last appearance, now being twenty years old. She's much more taller in her appearance and her hair is now colored midnight blue at the tips of her wavy pigtails. Her pigtails are also longer, now going down to her ankles. She now wears dark purple eye shadow on her eyes. She now has a normal breast size and her clothes mostly stay the same, minus a few differences. For starters, she now wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands and her witch's dress now goes down to her thighs. She wears a pair of black Mary-Janes on her feet and she now carries a light brown hard cover tome with a red bookmark and a skull on the front. Personality Anne-Marie is an extremely eccentric girl who believes she's an actual witch due to reading multiple stories about witches. Gallery Haze Badge.JPG|Haze Badge List of Pokémon Trivia *Her name in Japan, Furaito, translates to the word "fright", which references her role as the Ghost-Type Gym Leader. *She's the youngest of the Emperios Gym Leaders, being only sixteen years old, as stated in the official biography book. *In Pokémon Twilight, she's still the youngest of the Emperios League Gym Leaders, just behind Susie, who still has the appearance of a twenty year old young woman and was techincally built a few months before Anne-Marie's birthday. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders